This Cancer Research Program will be carried out in cooperation with the other member institutions of the Southwest Oncology Group. It involves the Combined Modality (Medical Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Pathology, and Immunology) Approach to the Management of adult patients with malignant disease. The principal investigator and the majority of the other participants in this effort have had broad experience in cooperative therapeutic research. Although the University of Texas Health Science Center in San Antonio has been a probationary member of the Southwest Oncology Group for only 5 months, cases are already being accrued at a rate of 120 patients per year. In addition, the Chairman of the Lymphoma Committee (CAC), the Chairman of the Lung Cancer Committee (RBL), and the Co-Chairman of the Head and Neck Cancer Committee (JBA) of the Southwest Oncology Group are participants in the Grant Request.